


Potatoes ( Or the time Tyler got a black eye)

by Katherine_Writes_Stuff



Series: 1 Oneshot a day challenge [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Katherine_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Tyler wasn’t exspeting to get hit in the face with a potato, but he was.





	Potatoes ( Or the time Tyler got a black eye)

**Author's Note:**

> So, funny story. I want to write 1 one shot each day, so today I asked my friend, Abui , for a story prompt. She just looked at me and said “ Potato”. So that’s my story prompt. Please enjoy XD

When Tyler walked through the front door, he was met with blaring music and the smell of cooking food. Smiling to himself, he kicked off his shoes and made his way toward the kitchen where he knew his beautiful Irish boyfriend would be making dinner.

When Tyler entered the kitchen he was pleased to see Nogla standing at the sink with his back to the door. As the Irishman sways his hips to the music, Tyler crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around the man’s middle. 

Though Tyler wasn’t expecting to be hit in the face with a potato as a result. 

“Ahh fuck!” He screeched as pain exploded from his left eye, blinding him momentarily. Stumbling back, Tyler pressed his hand against his eye and let out a string of curses. 

“What the hell David!?” Tyler yelled when a pair of hands gripped his face and pried his hand away from his eye. A blurry Nogla came into view as he tried to open both watering eyes.

“Well, if ya hadn’t snuck up on meh, I wouldn’t ‘ave hit ch’a; now would I ‘ave?” Nogla snapped, tilting Tyler head side to side gently, to better examine the now black eye. “Stop bein’ a little bitch an’ hold stil!”

 

“Well let me hit you in the face with a fucking potato and see how you act!” Tyler growled, turning his head away, rubbing the wetness from his eyes. 

“ Stop it ya idiot, ya gonna make it worse than it already is.” Nogla said, gently turning Tyler’s face back toward him. “ Put some ice on it, so it don’t swell. Then go sit down till I finish dinner, I’ll look at it more after.” Tyler nodded and did as Nogla suggested, 

but not before slapping the man’s rear as payback. 

“ Go sit in da damn living room ya American fuck boy!” He shouted, face turning a deep shade of red as he quickly turned back to finish the food so it wouldn’t burn. 

Tyler snorted, grinning to himself as he sat on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table and pressing the ice pack to his eye. 

“ Whatever, you love me either way you Irish bitch.” 

“ Sadly,” was the reply from said Irish man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot because I honestly love what I just created XD.   
> I hope you all have a fantastic day! Until tomorrow!


End file.
